somnuranfandomcom-20200213-history
Sangor "Monty" Blackmont
Background Roleplaying Notes Character Stats Character Progression Notes Rolled Stats: 15, 13, 12, 15, 17, 18 Race: Human +2 to one Ability Score: Charisma Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at 1st level and one additional rank when they gain a level. Human Bonus Feat: Dodge, +1 AC Favored Class: Scorcerer Trait: Bastard; +1 Sense Motive and is a class skill. Trait: Carefully Hidden; +1 bonus to will save, +1 save agains divination effects. Trait: Dangeroulsy Curious; +1 Use Magic Device and is a class skill. Drawback: Loose Cannon :) Level 1 - Sorcerer Bonus Spells (Cha 20): 0 0th, 2 1st, 1 2nd, 1 3rd, 1 4th, 1 5th Hit Points: 6 (1d6 max) + 2 (Con) = 8 Favored Class Bonus: +1 Skill Point Feat: Improved Unarmed Strike; Skill Points: 2 + 3 (Int) + 1 (Favored Class) = 6 Weapon and Armor Proficiency: all simple weapons, no armor or shields. Bloodline: Maestro Bloodline Power: Beguiling Voice; use sound of voice to lull a target into taking no action. Language dependent, HD at and below sorcerer level, 3+CHA times per day (8). Works as spell Daze. Will save. Bloodline Power (3rd level): Fascinate (EX) the ability to use a Perform skill to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with you. This acts as the fascinate bardic perform ability, except the save DC is 10 + 1/2 your sorcerer level + your Charisma bonus, and it lasts 1 round/level. You may use this ability once per day at 3rd level, twice per day at 8th level, three times per day at 13th level, and four times per day at 18th level. Cantrips; can cast known zero level spells at will. Bonus Feat: Eschew materials; cast spell with material component of 1gp or lower without component. Spells per day: - , 4 Level 2 Hit Points: +8 Skill Points: +5 Favored Class Bonus: +1hp Level 3 Hit Points: +8 Skill Points: +5 Favored Class Bonus: +1 skill Feat: Improved Grapple +2 bonus on grapple attempts, no attack of opportunity. Level 4 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Ability Score Increase: Level 5 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 6 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Level 7 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 8 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Ability Score Increase: Level 9 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 10 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Level 11 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 12 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Ability Score Increase: Level 13 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 14 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Level 15 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 16 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Ability Score Increase: Level 17 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 18 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Level 19 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 20 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Ability Score Increase: